Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video game developed by WB Games and Papaya Studio and published by Cartoon Network Interactive, Crave Entertainment and Ubisoft Entertainment in North America and Deep Silver in the United Kingdom. The game was released on June 2, 2011, on the Nintendo 3DS, and received negative reviews. An extended edition, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL came out on November 15, 2011 for all major video game consoles, sold thousands of copies upon release, received most positive reviews, and became a commercial success. It was the only Cartoon Network video game to feature Adult Swim characters. Gameplay This game is a crossover fighting game with 18 (24 in XL) playable characters from 20 different Cartoon Network shows. Players can fight in 21 different arenas, as well as fight through an original story-driven adventure. The game will feature 3D visuals and multiplayer competition via local and WiFi. The game will feature a single-player campaign (With up to 4 player co-op in the Console Version) as well as multi-player battles. Playable Characters 01. Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 02. Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) 03. Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 04. Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 05. Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 06. Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) 07. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 08. Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) 09. Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 10. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) 11. Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) 12. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 13. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 14. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 15. Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 16. Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) 17. Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) 18. Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Console Version Only 19. Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 20. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) 21. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) 22. Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) 23. Scotsman (Samurai Jack) 24. Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 25. Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) 26. Aku (Samurai Jack) Costumes (Console Only) In Punch Time Explosion XL you can buy costumes for all 26 cartoon characters. This is only for the console version. All the costumes are either clothing that the characters wore, a different character that shows very much resemblance to that cartoon character or who they wished or dreamed they could be (Young Ben only). Ben and Young Ben are the only characters that can have colour swap of another character that isn't dark. 1. Ben Tennyson (Teenage) - Plumber Suit Ben 10 2. Chowder and Kimchi - Shirtless Chowder 8. Buttercup - Butch (Rowdyruff Boy) 3. Flapjack - Sardine Flapjack 4. Captain K'nuckles - Captain K'neecaps 5. Numbuh One - Tuxedo Numbuh 1 7. Bubbles - Boomer (Rowdyruff Boy) 6. Blossom - Brick (Rowdyruff Boy) 9. Mac and Bloo - Rambo Mac & Adger Avenger Bloo 10. Dexter - Robot Pilot Dexter 11. Monkey - Regular Monkey 12. Grim - Clown Grim 13. Billy and Mandy - Billybot & Mandroid 14. Samurai Jack - Ninja Jack 15. Captain Planet - Captain Pollution 16. Father - Benedict Uno 17. Vilgax - Classic Vilgax (Ben 10 appearance) 18. Mojo Jojo - Helmetless Mojo 19. Kevin - Slimy Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Force season 3 mutation) 20. Johnny Bravo - Jungle Johnny 21. Him - Workout Him 22. Ben Tennyson (Young) - Galactic Enforcer Ben 10 23. Scotsman - Highlander Scotsman 24. Hoss Delgado - Zombie Hoss 25. Toilenator - Detictive Toiletnator 26. Aku - Creepy Aku Assist Characters #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Madame Foster and Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Panini (Chowder) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) 3DS Only #Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) #Aku (Samurai Jack) Console Version Only #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Major Glory (Dexter's Labratory) #Valhallen (Dexter's Labratory) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) Stages These stages are battle stages for battle mode and related modes. Some stages are unlockable by playing story mode. Console only stages can be bought in the unlock shop. Chowder *Marzipan Streets *Mung's Kitchen (Fight Chowder) *Mt. Fundoom (Console Only) (Unlockable) Ben 10 * Bellwood Rooftops/Null Void (Multiplayer) *Primus (Multiplayer) Flapjack *Stormalong Harbor\Boats *Bubbie's Mouth (Multiplayer) *Candied Island (Console Only) (Unlockable) Kids Next Door *KND Sector V Treehouse *KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Multiplayer) *KND Moon Base (Console only) (Unlockable) Powerpuff Girls *Townsville Rooftops (Fight) (Muitiplayer) *Mojo Jojo's Robot (Multiplayer) Foster's Home *Foster's Main Hall (Multiplayer) *Foster's Home Rooms (Multiplayer) (Protect Cheese) *Best Friend Room (Bloo,Eduardo,Coco and Wilt's Room) (Console only) (Unlockable) Dexter's Lab *Dexter's Laboratory Core (Multiplayer) *Laser Control (Aku) (Multiplayer) *Mandark's Laboratory (Console only) (Unlockable) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (Fight Billy and Mandy) (Multiplayer) *Endsville Graveyard (Multiplayer) *Underworld (Fight Mojo and Father) (Multiplayer) Samurai Jack *Samurai Dojo(Fight Jack) (Mutiplayer) * Burned Village *Futuristic Highway (Multiplayer) Final Boss *The TV Remote's Lair (Multiplayer) (Final Boss) Unused Content in the XL version In the game's internal files, there are unused voice clips of the announcer saying the names of Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory), Schnitzel (Chowder), and Remote Control (The TV Remote), meaning that the three of them were meant to be playable characters.Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:3D games Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time games Category:Real World Games Category:Dimensions Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games Category:Video Games